


Rated PG For Penis Guys (A Lacob Fic)

by TrixDixsandLixs



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, Gay, High School, Kissing, M/M, Naval Play, New Years party, Slurs kinda?, Svene Minutes In Heaven, Youtuber - Freeform, handjobs, petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixDixsandLixs/pseuds/TrixDixsandLixs
Summary: After a, hopefully, up and coming youtuber invites one of his friends for a Christmas video things go a little off the rail, leading to all sorts of crazy things.





	1. A Very “Special” Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this fic on Wattpad: Trix-again and soon on FanFiction.Net: Dixs. We also have an Instagram: trixdixsandlix and a Twitter: trixdixsandlixs. If you enjoy this go over to one of those, or in the comments here, and tell us if you want more! ~ Lixs <3

“Hey guys and welcome to my special christmas video featuring... Logan!” Jacob said, gesturing with both hands to the boy standing next to him.  
“Yo,” Logan said dumbly, but in that cool way that fuckboys can make anything sound.  
“Today we are doing the Christmas Cracker Dare challenge thing, ya know,” Jacob said, going through the rules for his viewers.  
“Okay, you ready for the first one Logan?” Jacob asks, grabbing a Christmas cracker from somewhere off camera.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Logan groans but smiles, grabbing one end of the cracker. The two boys pull with all their might, and, in the end, Jacob gets the short end of the stick.  
“Oh no, I got the dare...” Jacob sighs, looking at the small end of the cracker in his hand.  
“Haha, okay let me find the dare,” Logan laughs, pulling apart the remnants of the cracker and looking through the random crap inside.  
“Oo tough luck pretty boy, you have to-“  
“Did you just call me pretty boy?”  
“Dude it was a saying or whatever, anyway your dare is that you have to put an icecube in your boxers.” Logan smiles, his eyes shining playfully.

The game went on like this for awhile until they had just one cracker left.  
“Okay, last one you ready?”  
“On the count of three.”  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”  
The two boys pull hard and once again Jacob gets the short end of the cracker, sighing he grabs the longer end and looks inside for the dare. Upon reading the dare he freezes and his face goes red.  
“Dude what does it say?” Logan asks, concern filling his eyes.  
“I... uh... dude whatever lets just scrap this part it’s stupid,”  
“No, dude lemme see,” Logan says, grabbing the paper out of Jacobs hand. After reading it Logan only laughs.  
“Dude this is like such a good clickbait thing.” Suddenly Logan leans in a captures Jacobs lips in his, biting lightly in Jacobs bottom lip. Jacob gasps and slightly opens his mouth and Logan snakes his tongue inside the others mouth.

It seems like forever before they break apart, Jacob turns to the camera and back at Logan.  
“Future me, cut that out. I have something I need to do,” Jacob says smiling coyly at Logan.


	2. School Sucks Unless You’re Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Trix: School starts back up again and things are a little different between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out out wattpad: Trix-Again  
> Checkout our fanfiction.net: TrixDixsAndLixs  
> Check out our twitter: TrixDixsAndLixs

Early the next day, the boys met again on the bus to the school, each smiling slightly at the other.   
“Have you told any-" He was cut off by Logan.   
“No, dumbass. Why would I?!” The boys took their seats next to each other in the back of the bus.   
“Well, you've cornered me again” Jacob sighed, leaning his head against the window. Logans hand reaches across and grabs Jacobs, making him jump. He acts like its nothing, while Jacob is furiously blushing, hiding in his sweater. Their friends sat next to them, their entwined hands covered by a backpack.   
“What's new with you guys?” Denver asked, dropping his bag to the ground.  
“Eh, not much.” Jacob answered, his red face finally calming down a bit, returning to a more natural color The bus stopped at the school where the boys got off, splitting up to go with friends, but not without a wink. 

‘I haven't edited the video yet,’ Jacob thought, Science wasn't his favourite. ‘I need to edit that part out.’ The teacher calls on him to answer a question, which he does wrongly. Many people laugh heavily, wheezing cause it's just hella funny.

Classes pass till the end of the day, gym. That one class most people loathe to much. Both of the boys were late getting changed, being the last two in the change room.   
“What you did on the bus was embarass-" He was cut off again.  
“I knew you liked it. Your hand didn’t jerk away.” Logan winked again.   
“Stop!” Jacob laughed, standing in front of the other guy. He placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him up to face him, just to slam him back against the lockers. There was a forceful feel in Jacob’s eyes, and again his lips were pressed against Logans. He was still pushing Logan back against the lockers, his hands slowly snaking around the boy’s neck. 

“We should go, Jacob,” Logan persisted, trying to push him away, only to be forced back in that awkward position where your back is against a wall and someone's knee or leg is up between your legs, holding you there.   
“Just go with it, pretty boy,” He winked, going back to kiss along Logans jaw-line, down his neck. He let out a short gasp, just as the change room door opened.  
“What’s taking you so long, hurry up!” A voice called, the teacher. Jacob let Logan go, walking off with a grin on his face. Logan left blushing from head tomatoes. He was awkwardly avoiding people left and right so they didn't see him like this, ah who'd wanna?! Gym was over in a flash, and Logan could not get Jacob out of his mind.

The bus ride home was the same, but no words were spoken, only a slight holding of hands.  
“Hey, my friend is hosting a new years eve party. He said I could bring someone. Would, would you like to go" Logan asked. Jacob nodded;  
“Sure. Sounds good.


End file.
